Spring Formal
by munrodegrassi
Summary: Spring Formal is just around the corner and everyone except Clare has a date. Eli is planning the perfect suprise, but Clare is getting impatient.
1. Chapter 1

Friday was the spring formal and Eli had yet to ask me. I was sitting at the normal bench Adam, Eli, and I sat at for lunch outside. Adam was across from me and Eli had not yet arrived from his conversation he was having with about our assignment. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Adam calling my name. I guess he had been doing that for awhile because he was shouting.

"Huh? What's up Adam?"

"Geez Clare. I've been calling you for 10 minutes. What's up with you lately?"

"Oh nothing really. Its just that the formal is Friday and Eli still hasn't asked me. I mean I know its not necessarily his scene, but I figured maybe for me he would at least ask."

"Clare, I'm sure he'll do it soon. He knows how much it means to you. He is a guy, maybe he's just nervous." As Adam said this he looked like he wasn't telling me something.

"Adam this is Eli we're talking about. Does he really seem like he gets nervous over such trivial things?"

"I guess not. But, what else could it be?" I didn't get the chance to respond because Eli walked over to us and sat down next to me. He kissed my cheek and I smiled, we held hands under the table. Eli then asked,

"What else could what be?" I gave Adam a look that said 'Do not tell him or I'll kill you'. So he lied and said we were talking about Darcy. He brushed it off and started on a different topic.

"So Clare, you want to hang out later? We could go the abandoned church."

"Yes I'd love to." I said blushing, although I don't know why because we hang out alone all the time. This time kind of felt different though, but I don't know why.

"Great we can meet on the school steps and leave in Morty after school." He said this with a look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. I have a feeling this afternoon would be exciting for some reason. The rest of the day went so incredibly slow it was excruciating. Why is it when you have something planned the day goes by slow? Its so annoying. The end of the day finally came and I couldn't be happier, it was finally time to go be with Eli since he is in grade 11 and I'm in grade 10 the only class we had together was . When I was almost to my locker I saw Eli was there waiting for me.

"I thought we were supposed to meet on the front steps." I said teasingly.

"I know, but I couldn't wait to see the most beautiful girl in the world." This made me blush and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Hey, remember the new rules? No PDA." I said smirking, gosh he was rubbing off on me.

"There aren't any teachers around, and how can you not kiss me with a face and lips like mine?" He said being cocky.

"Oh I don't know like this." I kissed him full on the lips with as much passion as I could muster. Then I just walked away mid kiss like nothing happened. When I looked back he was still standing there, eyes closed, looking disappointed.

"You are so not getting away with that." He said smirking.

"And how will you get back at me huh?"

"Oh you'll see, and you will get it worse."

"I'm so scared." I said sarcastically.

"You should be, you're going to get it bad."

"Whatever, lets just get to Morty." We walked over and got in, he drove us to the church and when we arrived we got out and walked over to sit down in the hammock from when we had the anti-crackdown party.

"Clare I have something to ask you." Eli said and he looked nervous which I had previously thought was impossible.

"Okay what is it?"

"I know you've been waiting for me to ask and I've been worried you would say no so I put off asking you but, what I'm trying to say is. Clare, will you go to formal with me?" I stood silent for awhile in awe of how worried he said he was that I would say no even though we would be going together and have been dating for awhile. I looked at him and he seemed disappointed and hurt. I guess that was because I hadn't answered yet.

"Of course I will Eli!" I shouted which made him smile, not smirk, smile so wide it could reach the moon. He picked me up and twirled me around while kissing me. The kiss quickly became a full on make out session. We were soon on the ground, and too soon for me, Eli pulled away. He got up and started walking towards Morty.

"What are you doing?" I shouted to him.

"Getting back at you. Told you I would get you good." He said over his shoulder, laughing.

"Are you serious?" I asked not believing him.

"Absolutely." I ran over to him and jumped on his back. He caught me and we went over to Morty. He drove me home and I invited him in. We went up to my room and I put in a movie for us to watch. I quickly drifted off to sleep in Eli's arms. What a wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, there was a note on my bedside table. It was from Eli,

_Blue eyes,_

_I left early this morning so your mom wouldn't freak about me staying the night. Meet me at The Dot at 12 for lunch. I love you._

_Love, Eli_

_I looked at my alarm clock and it read 11:00. I got up to start getting ready to meet Eli. I took a shower and got dressed, I went to put on some make-up. Not a lot though because Eli always said I looked way too beautiful to cover my face with make-up. So I just put on some eyeliner and did my hair. I went downstairs to get breakfast, I poured myself some cereal and got a banana with some orange juice and sat at the dining room table. The coffee pot was in the sink so I guess my mom had already gone to work even though it was Saturday._

_I finished the cereal and put the bowl and glass in the sink. I checked the time and it was 11:45. I left the house because I had to walk to The Dot. When I got there I was 5 minutes early, but I could see Morty in the parking lot telling me Eli was already here. I walked in and when Eli heard the bell above the door ring he looked towards it. When he saw me, he smirked and I went to sit across from him in the booth where he was sitting._

"_Hey beautiful, how are you on this fine day?" Eli said sweetly._

"_I'm great how are you my amazing boyfriend?" I said in the same manner while smiling._

"_Fantastic now that you're here to brighten my day."_

"_Thanks." I said blushing._

"_So what are we doing today?" I asked._

"_Well, I figured we could go to the pool today, then maybe head over to the park if your not too tired."_

"_That sounds great Eli." I smiled at the fact that I got to spend all day with him._

"_Perfect."_

_The waiter came over to take our orders and I was greeted by Peter, my sister Darcy's boyfriend._

"_Hey little Edwards! How are you?"_

"_Hi Peter, I'm great thanks for asking."_

_Eli gave me a questioning look._

"_That's good, have you heard from Darcy lately?"_

"_No sorry, if I do I will let you know though." I said smiling._

"_Okay thanks! Well what would you guys like to order ?" _

"_Oh right, Peter this is Eli, my boyfriend. Eli this is Peter my sister Darcy's boyfriend."_

"_Nice to meet you" Eli said to Peter._

"_Likewise." Peter said to Eli._

"_Uh so I guess I'll have a cheese burger with, a side of fries and a sweet iced tea." I said._

"_And I'll have the same but with a coke." Eli said smiling at me._

"_Okay, coming right up." Peter said with a smile and a nod._

"_He was nice. So he's your sister Darcy's boyfriend, eh?"_

"_Yes, that he is. He's kind of like my older brother in a way I guess."_

_Our food then arrived and we started eating. When we finished Eli paid for us, even though I said I should help pay for it. But him being the gentleman he is, he insisted he pay for it. Eli dropped me off at my house so I could change into my bathing suit and get ready for the pool. We left and went to his house since there was a pool in his backyard. Eli jumped in but I sat on the edge and put my feet in the water._

"_Come on Clare, get in the water."_

"_I'm fine right here for now, the water is kind of cold."_

"_But once you get in it'll get warmer, and its no fun if you're just sitting on the edge." Eli coaxed._

"_I will get in, just not right now."_

"_Okay." Eli said looking away. I thought he was going to swim away, but instead he dashed towards me, picked me up, and tossed me in the water. I pretended to go under just to mess with him for making me get in._

"_Clare!"_

"_Cant…swim." I murmured trying not to laugh. He raced to me and pulled me to him._

"_Clare! Are you okay? I didn't know you couldn't swim I'm so sorry." He said worried and guiltily. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore._

"_Why are you laughing? You almost drowned." he said confused._

"_I can swim silly, I was just getting back at you because you pulled me in" I explained still laughing._

"_Ohh, well then." He pulled us both under, and I opened my eyes to see him with his open as well and we both smiled at each other. He came closer and kissed me. We stayed under water for what felt like hours until we came up to breathe._

"_Wow, that was…." Eli trailed off looking me in the eyes._

"_Amazing." I finished for him._

"_Absolutely."_

_We smiled and he pulled me into another kiss. It soon turned into making out and I was against the edge of the pool. Until the sliding door leading to the backyard came open and out stepped Eli's mom, Cece. _


End file.
